


Night rather than Day

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: “比起白天，在晚上过来吧。”
Relationships: Suda Masaki/Yamazaki Kento, 菅田将暉／山崎賢人
Kudos: 2





	Night rather than Day

**Author's Note:**

> ALL NIGHT NIPPON 菅田：“我工作完回家睡不着，会洗洗衣服之类的。”  
> 卡哟surprise 山崎：“不是觉得浪费时间，我睡不着。越到晚上越精神。”
> 
> 但我很多细节都不考究，不要责怪我，我所拥有和依赖的仅仅是我的激情。（？
> 
> 一股韩🐟味儿，真是暴露我本命的一个题目。

结束工作回到公寓的时候，已经接近凌晨四点钟。时值炎夏，尽管时间尚早但东方天边已经迫近破晓，宛如万物都应清醒，然而事实是万物仍在沉睡。宛如世上只有菅田一人一般。啊，还有经理人不错。经理人总是在，或者说不得不在。

"路上小心。"

经理人亲切地以同时抬起眉毛和原本放置在方向盘上的一只手作为示意，紧接着便驱车离开。

大家不都是为了生活始终在路上奔波吗？  
或许还有梦想，菅田心想，一边步上台阶，键入公寓密码。天色显出一点青白来，这海边的、热和静的清晨。温吞的气息突然让菅田感到一丝无所适从，为了甩开这感觉，菅田快速躲进了已经打开的公寓大门。

刚才忘记看看窗户了，这在菅田乘上电梯快速向公寓所在楼层上升之时才想起来这事。不过说实话，天光投在公寓外层的玻璃上，加以楼层过高，实际看不出什么。况且其实不必看，那孩子必定是在的，状态如何其实不必过于关心，即使被自己粗暴地赶出录音棚，他总是在的。不至于打开公寓收获一个情人因耍小脾气逃跑的消息。——话说回来，他到底在吗？

菅田为自己陷入这样的情绪里、包括同时将山崎在哪怕是想象里置于这样闹脾气小孩的境地而感到好笑。但人的情绪总归无法控制。山崎应当是坚牢的、宛如自己般值得信赖的。

但哪怕自己也无法全然信赖吧？脑中的辩论已经走入自悲的死角之际，菅田打开了门，玄关的灯光应声而亮，洗衣机宛如末日焦土上的战士一般隆隆作响。

“我回来了？”他试探地问道，与此同时看见山崎侧卧在沙发上，正用电视看着录播的节目。

“喔！欢迎回来。”听到响声的山崎几乎是瞬间移动一般出现在玄关，向着菅田伸出双手。菅田鞋子脱到一半，不知如何是好，但山崎仍然近乎执拗地举着双手，是一如既往的、小学生一样不谙世事的开朗。

菅田别无他法，只好回应了这个拥抱。拥抱持续了一会儿，但非常浅。像梦一样啊，菅田心想，浅浅的梦。尽管也许不能更清醒了，现在。

“你——回来啦！”放开之后的山崎又说了一遍，是小孩子邀功一般的语气。

“怎么把衣服洗了？”

“睡不着嘛。你知道——我越到晚上越精神。”

“谁说不是呢，一到晚上就兴奋，是什么青少年躁动期症状吗？”

“我已经长大啦。”

“你还是小学生呢。”

“我已经没有宵禁啦，也可以在亲友家过夜。”山崎嘻嘻地笑了起来，“对不起呐，把你的衣服洗了。”

“没关系，都不是洗一次会变成碎片的衣服。”菅田说，“也许我还能做一次房间扫除。”

“明天没有工作吗？”

“我会睡觉的——你这不是明知故问？”

“没准我一大早就穿着你的衣服把你拖起来哦？”

“真是压榨艺人血泪的魔鬼般的行程啊。”  
他感到一股奇特的安定，宛如风吹皱海面，蝴蝶翩翩起舞。宛如清晨的凉爽已经褪去。这正是将要开始的热和静的一天，是这里那里或者其他地方，是开始之中。


End file.
